Obsessed with STUFF 2
by WeMakeYouLaughInc
Summary: This is the story of Emmett's big obsession and what happens when he goes too far. OCC! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**From the writers who brought you Obsessed with STUFF comes a new story called: Obsessed with STUFF 2!!!!!!!! I really LOVE this show and decided that, hey, I could involve Emmett in this!!!! Please review!**

**You recognize it, we probably don't own it...**

RPOV

My husband was a total moron. Why? Because he was obsessed with something so stupid and pointless that I just wanted to rip him apart. Honestly, the only thing that he should be obsessed about is MWA!!!! I just hope that he won't take this OBSESSION too far like he did with OTHER things.

EMPOV

I was obsessed, Heheheheheheheheheheh, with what? Only the coolest show in the world. Rose hates it because she says that I don't pay attention to her anymore. But still, I can't help myself when the show comes on.

FlAsHbAcK

Rose bought a new sexy top I mean it was AWESOME.

"Hey, baby bear. What you doing?"

"Only watching… WHALE WARS!!!!!!!!" I jumped from the bed and turned the TV on. It was THERE!!!! The WHALES!!!!!! THE SHIP!!!!!!! THE WATER!!!!!!! I loved the show. But Rose didn't.

She started throwing daggers at me.

"EMMETT!!!!! IF YOU ARE GOING TO WATCH THIS DAMN SHOW, THEN GO WATCH IT IN THE LIVING ROOM!!!!!!"

"But Rose, I'm comfortable here. And, and, and…"

"I don't give a SHIT about how comfortable you are. I HATE this show!" She yelled at me. I've been really pissing her off lately. I wonder why................................ Nope, I don't know why.

Then she decided to be a Meany Head and kicked me out of OUR room. What part of OUR did she not understand?

EnD of FlAsHbAcK

Wow, I've never seen her this mad before… Oooooooh, WHALE WARS!!!!!!!

EDPOV

Emmett had officially become a freak. Not only did he memorize every episode of Whale Wars, but he also bought stuff online. And that STUFF was very big.

FlAsHbAcK

I heard sounds of a car pulling up in the drive way. I figures it was Emmett since he had been gone for over 5 days. But when I heard why he was gone for 5 days, I lost it.

"EMMETT!! What is the meaning of this?" Esme yelled as she ran outside.

Who would have thought that the local jackass had bought a boat. Not just any boat, but the Steve Irwin.

"They said it was for sale so I rented a navy ship to get it."

"Hey, Moron!!!! This one is the real thing, it is NOT for sale!" Rose screamed at him.

By this time, everybody was outside.

"How do you know?"

"Maybe because the whole crew is onboard!!!" I yelled as I pointed to people who were coming out of the ship.

"Well, they said that the crew members were included."

"No, Emmett. That phrase does not work here either. It said that the crew's autographs were included and that the boat would be delivered. "Jasper answered.

"Ohhhhh…" he got back in the car and backed up out of the drive way.

EnD of FlAsHbAcK

Yep, that's what I'm talking about.

To Be Continued....


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of EMMETT's 'obsession' but we included everyone because we thought it would be cool if everyone was 'obsessed' with something. This is how the wives react to their 'obsessions'. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

EMPOV

I did not get why everybody was sooo mad about. I only took a big boat that happened to be on a ….. Ok, maybe I do know why people are mad at me. But still, at least I did not do anything stupid…. DAMN IT!!!!!!!

JCPOV

Emmett has finally outdone himself. He managed to steal a boat and managed to get himself locked up in the closet by his 'wife'.

"Rose, can I use the bathroom?" he 'tried' to get out.

"No."

"Can I get a drink of water?"

"No."

"Can I get a steak?'

"NO!" Heheheheheheheheheheh she was getting pissed.

"Can I….."

"Damn it, Emmett! You are NOT a human! You don't need those things!"

"They are not for me, they are for DORA!!!!!!"

"Which one?" Nessie asked.

"The one with fur!" Emmett screamed.

"Hey, I do not have fur!" In case you are wondering, all of the guys are stuck in the closet. Why? Because of our fabulous wives who were merciless. Only because we took our 'obsessions' too far.

"Last time I checked, you did," Edward answered.

"Well, at least I don't SPARKLE!!!"

"At least I don't smell!"

"You DON'T smell any better!"

"And you can't SHUT UP!!!!" Nessie banged on the door.

Then I heard a bunch of 5 year old girls screaming..................................oh yeah, that was us.

"Why are we acting like a bunch of pussies?!" I yelled at everyone in the 'closet'.

"MAYBE BECAUSE WE ARE!!!!!" Emmett answered.

"We are NOT!!!! Why can't we stand up to our wives?" I screamed again.

"Maybe because they are vicious and cannot understand us!" Carlisle answered. I was stunned. I mean he is the oldest one here and he can't stand up to Esme? And what about Emmett. I mean come on!!! He is the strongest guy in this damned family!!!!!!!!!!

"Have you ever TRIED to stand up to your wife?"

"Yes, and guess what happened..... THIS HAPPENED!!!!" Carlisle was beginning to get pissed off and I mean realy pissed. Hehehehehehehehehe this is what I have been waiting for.

"So, you call yourself a...... PUSSY???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No, what I am saying is that I do not want to fight with my wife." he answered calmly. Damn It!!!!!

"So are you saying that she is the guy in your marryge?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No..."

"Yes..."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I said NO!!"

"And I said YES!"

"GOD DAMN IT, JACOB!!! SHE IS THE WOMAN IN THIS DAMNED MARRYGE AND SHE HAS NO CONTROL OVER ME!!!"

"Then why in the FUCKING HELL are we stuck in this GOD DAMN closet?!" This conversation was getting better and better.

"BECAUSE WE ARE A BUNCH OF PUSSIES!!!" Emmett screamed.

"Really? Emmett you are the strongest one here!"

He got up and lifted me in the air. "Jacob, you don't know what they can do........ Nessie is just a half vampire and she is vicious. Imagine a full blood vampire..... Your would could become a living hell if you mess with THEM!!!"

Wow. I guess we will just have to wait here.

**Sorry, this is a short chapter but more will be written..... soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Obsessed with STUFF 2

ALPOV

Guess what. I have officially become a babysitter. Why? Only because I cannot trust my husband with the TV. Because every time he is anywhere near the TV he will put the DORA channel on. And GOD is it annoying! EVERYDAY I HAVE TO HEAR THAT FUCKING THEME SONG AND I AM SOOOOOOOO GONNA TRY TO STOP IT!!!

FlAsHbAcK

"Hey, Jazz, come here for a sec." I got his a 'special surprise'.

"WHY?!" Since when did he whine?

"I've got something for you."

"Well, can you wait, WOMAN?"

"Jasper," I said as I went into the living room. He was watching DORA with the local mutt. Great, another night of the Mexican BITCH!

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!"

He paid me no attention.

"Hey, Jazz, can I use your credit card? I need to shop."

"Ya, sure fine." Wow not only was he deaf but he was also an idiot.

"I had an idea, how about on Monday we go to school in minidresses while it is sunny outside."

"Yep, awesome."

"Or, would you rather order a chicken burrito because I am hungry."

"That's great, honey." *slap*

"Ow, what was that for?" he finally paid attention to me!

"Nothing."

EnD Of FlAsHbAcK

So, Rose, Esme, Bella, Nessie, and I have come up with a brilliant plan to stop our husbands' 'obsessions'. How? By locking them in a closet! I know it rocks!

"When can we get out?" Jasper asked.

"When you stop being obsessed with Dora!" that was a very intelligent answer.

"I am not obsessed!"

"Really?" I turned on the DORA channel and guess what! The SONG was on!!!!!!

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!" Jasper and Jacob started singing along to the theme song.

"Well, by the looks of this, you are not going to come out of the closet for another 10 years."

"Hey, that proves nothing!" Jacob yelled.

"Whatever." Nessie didn't care about this either.

JCPOV

We HAD to get out of here. This 'closet' has been KILLING me!!!! And Alice just HAD to turn on my favorite song. SHE SAID THAT I HAD PROBLEMS!!! I do NOT have problems! Only because I lose focus when Dora is on means nothing!

FlAsHbAcK

"Hey, Jacob, can you come here, please?" Nessie yelled.

"………………."

"Jacob, you coming?!"

"……………….."

"Jake!"

"………………… DORA! Dora, Dora, Dora the EXPLORER! DORA!"

"Jacob, you are not watching Dora are you?!"

"Dora, Boots is right behind you!"

"Jacob!"

"Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping, Swiper no s…. HEY I WAS WATCHING THAT!!!!!!" She turned off MY TV!!!!! That was sooooo inhumane!

"NOT ANY MORE!"

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Why was she so pissed? ……………………………….I don't get it.

"You did." Then for no good reason she dragged me to the Cullen's house and shoved me in the closet!

EnD of FlAsHbAcK

"Nessie, when can we get out?!"

"Once you stop watching Dora!"

"Fuck you, Nessie. Fuck you." Edward said.

At that moment the door opened and LIGHT poured in!!!!!!!! I haven't seen it in hours! Bella came in and kicked Edward out. Then we heard lot of gun shots, bombs, screaming, glass breaking, and my list could go on. And when Edward came in he looked very different. And I mean different.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
